


I'm poison

by thatgirlyeojoo



Series: Poison au [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Murder, Toxic Relationship, ma i'm sorry ma, please don't revoke my Couprang card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlyeojoo/pseuds/thatgirlyeojoo
Summary: Jihoon realises this now─that he deserved so much better.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Poison au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	I'm poison

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of [Three is a poison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429071).
> 
> Title from Seventeen's Fear.

Jihoon loves the moon. The many craters on her surface, while they seem like imperfections, look beautiful especially when she glows in full. At the back of his mind, he wonders whether the moon would empathise with the struggles of the ugly world she orbits or simply prance around her companion and show off her glamour.

It's a real pity that she's in her new moon phase tonight. The sky looks inky black, and even the stars are hiding behind the city smog. 

Instead, Jihoon examines the legs of the outdoor tables and chairs above him. Even if he could reach over and try to heave himself up, they won't be able to carry his weight. He will just topple back into the shallow grave that Seungcheol dug for him. Beside him, on the other side of the wall of earth and rocks, he knows his favourite hyung lies sleeping. 

As they say, your life would flash before your eyes right before you die. Did the same thing happen to Jeonghan before Jihoon dropped the brick that ended his life? But it's happening to him right now, and instead of watching a montage of events from his childhood to the present, Jihoon can only see a replay of that fateful night when he, naked on his roommate's bed with his roommate's boyfriend, smashed the bottle of red wine and drove the sharp ends into his roommate's stomach. 

He supposes that night was when everything went downhill; way, way after the night he consciously made the decision to betray the person he holds dear in his heart.

(It was their Friday movie night, and Jihoon sat in as the third wheel, like always. Here's how the night will unfold: Jeonghan would buy all his favourite snacks and make a mess in the living room as they watch. Then he and Seungcheol will go straight to bed after the credits roll to have sex, and Jihoon will be left outside to pick up after the couple. 

That night, however, after weeks of catching each other's eye, brushing against each other's skin in the narrow halls, and exchanging suggestive text messages, things turned out differently than Jihoon expected. Jeonghan, overly tired at work, fell asleep even before the film hit its first hour. Seungcheol carried him to the bed and joined Jihoon on the couch to "finish the movie." But instead of watching how the climax unfolded, Seungcheol pulled Jihoon against him and kissed him.

Jihoon could have said no, _Jeonghan is just sleeping on the other side of the wall, and what if he hears us?_ But the fact that that had been his concern instead of _no, this is treachery and it would break Jeonghan's heart_ already said a lot. So he kissed back and let his hands roam and revelled in the scent of Seungcheol all over him.)

His obsession with someone he doesn't deserve consumed him. 

Jihoon realises this now─that he deserved so much better. Not this crazy bastard who played with the hearts of two friends and ruined their relationship for his personal benefit. 

It was perplexing that they were never caught even when Jeonghan failed to show up in that meeting he was supposed to attend. No one has raised alarm after Seungcheol hacked into Jeonghan's computer and sent out a lengthy email to his boss, explaining how he'd be going on indefinite leave due to a made-up emergency with his made-up family in the countryside. But Jihoon remained extremely agitated with guilt and scared of the possibility of their crime getting discovered.

Seungcheol used this to manipulate him into submission and abuse him.

And tonight, impatient with Jihoon's deteriorating state of mind, Seungcheol used the same method and stabbed him with the broken half of a wine bottle in the middle of an argument. 

Jihoon should have run away when he still could. He should have warned Jeonghan. He should have turned that makeshift weapon towards Seungcheol instead of Jeonghan. Maybe he shouldn't have betrayed his friend for someone as despicable as Seungcheol in the first place. There are so many things he could have done, and now, he is filled with nothing but regret.

The only thing he was able to prepare was the draft email to Soonyoung, detailing everything that happened─from how the affair started to Jeonghan's murder. He confessed how guilty he feels for doing what he did, how Seungcheol controlled him. He told Soonyoung about his nagging hunch that Seungcheol would eventually kill him and instructed him to forward the email to the authorities after reading the whole thing _because I might be dead by now. I'm sorry for leaving you with this burden, but you're the only person I can trust now._ One quick command on the email app of his phone and the message was sent before Seungcheol reached him in his hiding place. 

His present situation could be his saving grace, after all. Escape the nightmares of the living and sleep dreamlessly for all eternity like Jeonghan. 

Jihoon takes his eyes away from the dark sky and watches as Seungcheol reappears, face sweaty with the effort of digging but determined with his task. "Still alive… He's still alive…" He jumps down the hole in the ground and produces a shard of glass. Straddling Jihoon's torso and without so much as a string of parting words, Seungcheol makes a quick swiping gesture and slashes Jihoon's neck. 

Jihoon chokes with the blood flooding his throat. 

Seungcheol climbs back out of the grave and starts covering his crime. Before Jihoon loses his senses, he feels the small pebbles rolling over his face and into his nose. _Right, how uncomfortable._

A silent prayer for Jeonghan, still asking for his friend's forgiveness. He hears the distant sound of wailing sirens as his tired eyes close.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, would you believe Seungcheol is my Seventeen bias the way I write about him lmao I know he's such a sweetheart, the most precious bestest boy ever, and although it doesn't show with the way I characterise him in my fics, I love him with all my heart! (please don't revoke my Couprang card)


End file.
